fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Zodiac: Regeneration Chapter
Carddass Zodiac: Regeneration Chapter is an upcoming tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox 360. The game will be released as part of Carddass' 20th anniversary and part 2 of the Zodiac 2 douolgy, which serves as squeals to Carddass Zodiac. The game will be release on April 5, 2012. Characters Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto Bones Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Cartoon Network Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Disney Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Debut) *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Anime/Childhood's End/The Lights in the Sky Are Stars (Debut)) *Simon *Viral Pierrot Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kurama *Hiei *Genkai Studio Nue Macross Frontier/Macross Frontier the Movie: The Wings of Goodbye (Debut) *Alto Saotome Sunrise Armored Trooper VOTOMS (Anime/The Last Red Shoulder/Red Shoulder Document/Pailsen Files) *Chirico Cuvie Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy Toei Dragon Ball Z *Goku Kamen Rider One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero Cast Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston (UCW) *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka (UCW) Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Disney Cast *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Gainax Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Sam Riegel - Viral Pierrot Cast *John Burgmeier - Kurama *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi *Chuck Huber - Hiei *Christopher Sabat - Kazuma Kuwabara *Linda Young - Genkai Studio Nue Cast *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy Toei Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Luci Christian - Nami *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Eric Vale - Vinsmoke Sanji *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman Trivia *The worlds layout of the game: **Universal Century World ***Universal Century - Ben 10: Alien Force, Dragon Ball Z, Kamen Rider, Ultra Series ***Cosmic Era - Yu Yu Hakusho ***Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven (Series) ***Others - One Piece **Anno Domini Earth ***After Colony - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing ***Astrageus Galaxy - Armored Trooper VOTOMS ***Dark Continent Dimension - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ***Free Japan Dimension - Phineas and Ferb, Shin Mazinger, Shin Getter Robo ***Macross Universe - Macross Frontier Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers